FFIX on SPRING BREAK!
by final-aeon77
Summary: Blank and Zidane pack up and go partying on spring break but what will happen when dagger follows them?rnAlso what will happen when dagger is followed by Steiner, Beatrix, Freya, Mikoto, Vivi, and Eiko! rn Things start to get a little crazy around here!
1. Default Chapter

FinalAeon77- I do not own A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G!! Read my lips anything!!! Ok! R/R no flames please!  
  
It was a quiet peaceful morning in Alexandria... well sort of...  
Zidane snuck in the front door and up to his room once inside he went to lye on his Bed "A ha got away with it!" He said just before closing is eyes. "Got away with what?" a voice whispered to him. 'oh...Shit' he thought . he opened his eyes, turned on the light and to his horror dagger was standing in front of him giving him one of the MOST scariest looks she had ever given him.  
  
"Got away with what Zidane?"  
  
"What... um....N-Nothing"  
  
"Liar!"  
  
"Dagger that hurts! Why would suspect I got away with anything hee hee...umm"  
  
"I trust you to leave the castle and go out with blank for a while and you don't come back until ...Hmmm 7 A.M.!"  
  
"You never said which time I had to be back!"  
  
"Well I certainly didn't say you could spend the WHOLE night out! Which brings me back to my other question you got away with what Zidane! Hmm staying out all night?"  
  
"...Ooo you got me. Yup I guess I DIDN'T get away with it oh well" he said sarcastically, and ducked when dagger threw a pillow at him.  
  
"I expect to see you at breakfast which is in ...about an hour. Hope you wont fall asleep!" and at that dagger left his room. "Pheww that was close...now i'm gonna sleep" and at that he dropped down onto his bed and drifted off to sleep.  
  
"WAKE UP!!!!" Hours later he was awaken by Eiko screaming at him. 'Oh no daggers sent the attack dog on me' he thought. "Go away!" he said. "Dagger says wake up or she's gonna get Steiner to wake you up!" Eiko said. And at that his eyes popped open and he jumped from the bed. "I'm awake no need to get Steiner, I'm awake!" he said. "Good now go down stairs blanks down there he says he wants to talk to you." She said.  
  
Zidane walked down the stairs and in to the library where blank was waiting, he then shut the door so nobody could here their conversation.  
  
' There's something spurious about them...' dagger thought and she went closer to the door to listen to what there where saying.  
  
"Two weeks... in that time you need to get ready and figure out how you are gonna sneak out" blank whispered  
  
"Blank are you shure we can pull this off daggers getting suspicious."  
  
"Zidane it will be fine she wont suspect a thing. Just think spring break! Ill see Ya later" then blank and Zidane walked out of the library. Dagger walked away as if she didn't here a thing.  
  
'Two weeks ...sneak out... spring break...what is he up to? Well I'm going to find out!' dagger thought 


	2. Daggers a stalker?

Chapter two. Daggers a stalker?  
  
Two weeks went by and no matter how hard Dagger tried to find out Zidane's secret she couldn't. She searched his room, followed him to ruby's theater, (where Zidane and blank hung out). But she could find NOTHING!!! Which pissed her off even more. Steiner and Beatrix had noticed her strange behavior, and told the others. They all had been whispering about dagger when guess who came along..."Dagger!" Eiko shouted.  
  
"What is up with you guys?" she asked suspiciously  
  
"W-what's up w- with us N-Nothing" Beatrix said.  
  
Dagger got angry and walked off. 'They lie as bad as Zidane! What the hell are they hiding?' she thought. 'Oh speak of the devil' she thought as Zidane walked towards her.  
  
"Hey dagger honey – woa what's wrong with you?" he asked as he saw the look on her face. "Wrong with me ahahah" she laughed evilly. "Nothing Zidane dearest!" he said angrily, walking away.  
  
"Um dagger dearest, are you shure your ok?" he caught up with her.  
  
"YES" she yelled walking up the stairs to her room.  
  
"Ouch wonder what she's angry about" he said the tuned to see Steiner, Beatrix, Freya, Mikoto, Vivi, and Eiko peeking around the corner at him.  
  
THE NEXT DAY.  
  
Zidane snuck out early in the morning ...followed by dagger. Soon followed by Steiner, Beatrix, Freya, Mikoto, Vivi, and Eiko.  
  
Zidane: yay here's where it gets strange!!!  
  
FinalAeon: yess!  
  
Dagger: on with the fic!   
  
"Yes Finally we are here!!" Zidane said "I still say Mikoto should have come with us she's hott!" blank said Zidane then felt blanks forehead.  
  
"Um what are you doing?"  
  
"Feeling if you're sick."  
  
"Why?" blank asked  
  
"Because miki would have ruined our trip now lets just go meet girls. " Zidane said then they walked off.  
  
Dagger came out from the bush she hid in, to listen to what they where saying. 'ah, so he' s gonna meet girls ...what about me..' she thought. Then she went to follow Zidane. Just then Steiner, Beatrix, Freya, Mikoto, Vivi, and Eiko fell out of the bushes they hid in and began to follow her.  
  
Zidane: come on let's get to the good stuff...(grabs remote and fast forward the fic to later that night at a party)  
  
There we go... good stuff! ON WITH THE FIC!   
  
Beach party.  
  
Blank and Zidane had just met a group of girls (sluty preppy girls) 'AHHH!' Dagger thought ' I'm gonna kill him if he even touches one of them! Omg he touched her leg!!!!!! Ok this genome is toast!' She then grabbed the closest guy near her and pulled him over to Zidane and made out with the guy. "is that dagger?" blank asked. "What Ahhh! It is her!" Zidane said. "oh my goodness princess!" Steiner shrieked seeing her.  
  
She then let go of the man she just kissed and opened her eyes to see who it was..  
  
"KUJA!" they all yelled. Dagger then began to gag almost puke she just kissed kuja!  
  
"What the hell why did you kiss him? That nasty!" Zidane yelled at her.  
  
"I didn't know it was him" dagger shouted back.  
  
"um Excuse me" blank said. At The queen argued with the blond genome  
  
"STAY OUTTA THIS" the two shouted at blank. Then Steiner and the others began to argue with Zidane and dagger.  
  
There were about ten minuets of arguing about daggers rather 'skimpy' cloths, As Zidane stared helplessly at her 'reveling' areas. Then some how blank escaped the crowd with dagger and Zidane.  
  
"Dagger why did you follow us" Zidane asked. "I wanted to know what was going on, so I've been stalking you" she said as Steiner noticed the where gone and began to chase them.  
  
"RUN" blank, yelled. And the three ran in to a VERY crowded nightclub, called CLUB BLACK.  
  
Final Aeon: Well wadda ya think? The next chapter is rated R for the fact that Zidane and dagger gets drunk! hehehe! Review and no flames please 


End file.
